


How Demons might be Satisfied

by caramel_ICE_cream (cheriemelody)



Series: Yugioh Arc-V Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Sexual Reference?, i don't know how archive warnings would apply to grace's work as a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriemelody/pseuds/caramel_ICE_cream
Summary: Life as a demon is boring. Especially for Grace. Until a human arrives to the city, at least.Written for the arc v rarepair week 2017





	How Demons might be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the arc v rarepair week 2017 prompt 1: Applause

Grace was humming and wandering around in the deserted city when she heard a commotion in the distance. There wasn’t really anything else to do, and she was curious, so she used her magic to form feathery wings to fly there quickly. She couldn’t remember the last time that there was anything worth checking out.

Before long, she arrived. What was being surrounded by the other demons? Oh, a human! Quite a scared and confused human. In fact, they looked like they had just woken up from a nightmare and didn’t realize yet that, yes, their nightmare was still going to continue for a while. (Grace couldn’t tell from her location what their gender was. Grace flew closer. She looked at their facial features and body type and still couldn’t tell. Hmm, it would be nice to know their gender. Grace peered into and examined their mind.) He noticed Grace and stared back at her with even more confusion. 

“Are you flying?!”

Oh. Right. Humans can’t fly naturally.

“Why’s he payin’ attention to you, Grace?” 

One of the demons from below glared at Grace.

“I’m the demon who deserves the most attention, you know!” Grace giggled. “I’m the 

prettiest of you all.”

As annoyance grew on some demons’ faces, the young man’s face grew paler.

“Wait,  _ demons _ ?!”

He took a step back, and then another. Grace noticed, and giggled. Wouldn’t he make 

very nice prey? It had been a while since she last hunted for a fresh soul. Wait, he’s actually trying to run away. Grace giggled again. She flew down, and before he even had time to turn his head around when he heard her approaching, she grabbed him underneath his arms and pulled him upwards into the air. She ignored both the demon’s indignant cries and the cries of the poor man she was carrying.

After a while, he quieted down. Grace hummed again, and not from boredom. Eventually, they arrived at the Tyler mansion. When they reached the front door, Gloria, Grace’s sister, called out from a window.

“Grace, did you actually bring something useful this time?”

“Gloria, I brought a human!”

“Wow, you did something useful for once.”

“Oh, come on!”

Gloria looked out of her window. She almost smiled at Grace’s exasperated expression.

“Well, you might as well get in through this window.”

* * *

 

It took some time for him to calm down. It required cookies and milk. 

After some hesitation, he finally asked, “You’re demons, right? You still eat human food?”

“Yes, in a way,” Grace answered. “Most demons should actually eat some human food to be fully healthy. But.”

Oh, dear, he was back to not being calm. She did need to explain this, though. 

“But all demons need to consume human souls to survive.”

He paled. “Was… Was that why you took me?”

Grace started to stare at him intensely. “Not necessarily for that reason.”

“Eh?”

“I saw through your mind, you know.”

“Eh??”

“Yuya. Sakaki Yuya, the entertainer. Planning to pursue professional Entertainment Dueling after graduating from high school. You’re currently finishing up the last year of high school, if I remember correctly.”

“Eh???”

Grace continued to stare at him. He’s actually pretty cute when this surprised. Adorable, even. Unfortunately, he was speechless after this revelation.

“Do you know what this city of demons needs? More than just one human soul?”

Yuya didn’t respond.

“Do you know how  _ bored _ we are?”

Gloria interrupted, “Just you, Grace. I’m perfectly fine with just eating him right here and now.”

Poor Yuya. He paled again. Grace wasn’t sure if she could stand eating him if he actually did fail.

“Gloria! I’m not the only demon bored out of my mind. The entire city population would gather around him if they could because what human ends up in the middle of a demon city out of nowhere?” Grace whined.

“Anyways,” Grace continued, “even if I had the heart of an angel and tried to help you escape back into your own world, the entire city would be out to get you. But don’t fear just yet! There’s an alternative!”

Gloria rolled her eyes. Yuya, however, seemed to catch on very quickly.

“I just have to entertain them, and then I’ll be free?”

* * *

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!”

_ How is he sooo adorable when he says that?!  _ Grace was practically squealing in her seat and didn’t even try to prevent herself from standing up from her seat. She didn’t even notice Gloria rolling her eyes up at her. Yuya had just pendulum summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon along with an Entermate companion. 

“Since an Entermate monster was pendulum summoned, Entermate Pendulum Sorcerer’s pendulum effect adds 1000 ATK to all of my Entermate monsters!”

The audience of demons stared in wonder as the sorcerer enhanced Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix on the field, increasing its attack to 3000 ATK.  _ You can never go wrong with sparkles~  _ Grace giggled at her own thought. 

“Grace, please,” Gloria grumbled. She didn’t bother asking Grace to sit back down, though. Once Grace was this excited, whether it be from having a crazed duel or sucking someone’s soul dry, nothing could be done to contain her excitement. 

“Battle! Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix will attack Ojama Blue!”

Ojama Blue was in ATK position, but due to the Ojama country field spell, it had 1000 ATK. 

“Aargh!”

The opponent’s life points went down to 2000. 

“Hmph! Since Ojama Blue was destroyed by battle, I can add two Ojama cards from my deck to my hand.”

The opponent oh so happened to be the one demon to be the most annoyed at Grace’s antics (except for Gloria). That was one of the reasons why Grace didn’t offer to duel Yuya herself, as tempting as that sounded. She wanted Yuya to defeat this stupid demon.

As strange as it sounded, though, the main reason was so that she could be part of the audience itself. As much as she enjoyed dueling, she wanted to experience this Entertainment Duel from the audience’s perspective.

_That won’t be enough to stop Yuya’s attack, and you know that. Even though Ojama King currently has 3000 ATK, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon only has 2500 ATK, there must have been a reason why he didn’t choose to crash Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix with Ojama King._ _More importantly, it’s just that Yuya looks like he will win this turn. His confidence. He’s so..._

“YUYAAA!!!”

Grace screamed again, and Gloria wondered why her sister had to have a crush on Sakaki Yuya out of everyone. Why did it have to be a human and not a proper demon? Stupid Grace...

“Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will attack Ojama King! Spiral Strike Burst!”

Nico Smiley, the announcer, exclaimed, “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon currently has less ATK than Ojama King! What is Yuya Sakaki planning to do?”

“The fun has just begun!”

Grace screamed yet again, and Gloria just wanted this duel to end. 

Yuya jumped on top of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and then rode it towards Ojama King.

“I activate Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn’s pendulum effect! I target Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and add its original attack to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!”

A rainbow road formed underneath the dragon and led to Ojama King. The audience gaped, amazed at the sheer brilliance of the color palette that the rainbow offered to the stage. With 4500 ATK, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battled Ojama King.

Grace was looking at heaven itself.

Yuya continued, “Since Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is battling a LV 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! Go, Reaction Force!”

With only 2000 life points left, the opponent took 3000 damage.

Nico Smiley proclaimed, “The winner of this duel is, the Entertainment Duelist, Sakaki Yuya!!!”

The audience resounded throughout the stadium like a thunderstorm.

* * *

“Congratulations, Yuya!”

Yuya turned around from his new demon fans who visited them at the Tyler mansion and faced Grace.

“Thanks, I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. If it wasn’t for your idea-”

“No need! That duel was  _ spectacular _ ! I couldn’t believe my own eyes! It was  _ incredible _ !”

Yuya laughed sheepishly. “Thanks! I’m so glad to hear that!”

He paused, however, when Grace approached his fans and told them that she wanted to talk to Yuya privately before he left for the human world. After they left, Yuya still had one question to ask.

“I’m honestly surprised that the demons would let me go after just one duel. Actually, I’m surprised that they would let me go at all.”

Grace giggled. “I told you, didn’t I? That this city is waaay too boring. Your entertainment was worth far more than one human soul.”

Yuya supposed that he could live with that compliment. 

“But if you still feel indebted to me…”

Before Yuya knew it, Grace pushed him down on the sofa and straddled him. Yet again, Yuya’s mind wasn’t working, but for completely different reasons. Grace leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I don’t know if I told you this, but I’m a succubus.”

Yuya flinched, his face becoming even redder. “Oh, I guess I didn’t. Well, hehe, now you might have an idea how I suck human souls dry from their bodies…”

Yuya really wasn’t sure how to feel about this situation. Grace’s voice lowered. “Don’t worry. I’m still never going to harm you. I just want to offer… hmm… my  _ company _ if you return to visit. Or what about right now?”

She nibbled on his ear. Yuya yelped and slid his way out of the couch, face red as a tomato. And stumbled.

“Grace, I- I really appreciate it, b- but I want some time to think about it.”

Grace chuckled, still lying down on her side on the couch. Shy, wasn’t he? He didn’t seem that opposed to it, fortunately.

“Take your time~”

Yuya looked down in embarrassment. Grace rose from her couch and stood in front of him. And tenderly held his face in her hands and looked into his crimson eyes.

And then kissed him.

For once, Yuya didn’t flinch away. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Grace, why is it that the first thing I see when I enter is you and that human kissing?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. But what is this fic? *shrug emoji*


End file.
